Dragon's Fall and DC Fun
[[Fox Tails and Field Trips, Part 2|<- Previous episode]]'' / Next episode ->'' Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the third episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! It was released on May 8th, 2017, was 5 hours long, and closely followed the events of Fox Tails and Field Trips, Part 2, in which the dragon Zeroeth died due to her own fault, but was resurrected by Quentin's reincarnation of Promethia. Production The episode was written by Terry H and featured the voices of Kitto M, George H-S, Marco D and Rory F. It is the third episode with no voiced lines from Sir Dank the tanuki, to the enragement of testicle fans. The episode was written as a come-uppance for Zeroeth, whose rash actions had so far been met with little consequence. It also revealed more clearly Sashi's trickster nature, and introduced an intentionally more sympathetic character, Dimitri, who is also voiced by Zeroeth's actor, George H-S. The writers describe Dimitri (whose name is intentionally confusing with the completely different sponser of the DC) as "a perfect gentleman". Plot The episode opens directly after the events of Fox Tails and Field Trips, Part 2: Zero has died and been resurrected, and fled through the portal, and Akio, Promethia and Sashi are still on Akio's plane, with the fallout from him allowing a dragon here to deal with. After jumping out of the skyscraper twice and displaying his incredible regenerative ability, Akio decides to ignore this responsibility completely and all move back to the school plane. There, Promethia seeks out Zeroeth in her room to scold her for her behaviour. After despondently aknowledging Promethia's tirade, Zeroeth, who is severely shaken, demands that Promethia leave her alone to sleep and think about death. The party does so. Promethia, Akio and Sashi decide to go and look around the society clubrooms, but before they do, Promethia wants to try something new with herself. Or rather, she and Quentin do. Promethia relinquishes half of her hold on Quentin's consciousness, forming a new being who has Quentin's kindness with Promethia's confidence. This new person, an androgenous ginger wearing suspenders, seems new to the world, and innocent, and tries to think of a name for themself. They settle on Rowan, just as Akio, who is also present, declares that their name shall be Dorito, for their ginger hair. Dory for short. This is the beginning of Akio's emotional abuse and control of Rowan. Rowan, Akio and Sashi then proceed to the clubrooms. On the way, they encounter Dimitri, a slim, pale individual who is perfectly sociable and polite. He asks them about themselves, and professes himself to be an avid amataur historian. He invites them to visit the History Club clubroom, and, despite none of them having an interest in history, they accompany this individual and are served tea and biscuits. Dimitri begins a pleasant conversation, but is interrupted first by Sashi inquiring about his heriatage - he reveals that he is a vampire sworn off blood - and then by Akio being even more curt and dismissive of Rowan than of either Quentin or Promethia, saying that he likes them the least, and continuing to refer to them as "Dory". Rowan walks out, and Dimitri follows after to give some small comfort. He also offers his friendship and tells Rowan that Dimitri will be there to talk to if they need it. Rowan thanks the vampire, then moves to investigate the Treasure Hunting Society. Dimitri returns to the clubroom to find his guests vanished into thin air, and the room looking as if a tornado hit it. Rowan checks out the Treasure Hunting Society, and he and Akio join. Then they meet back up with Sashi and return to the dorm. Sashi has not had her fill of mischief for the day, however, and decides that she is going to make Zero stop being boring. She teleports within Zero's apartment, narrowly avoiding 'porting into the wall, and sneaks round the corner to find the dragon sleeping atop a gigantic pile of gold, silver, gemstones, and shiny valuables. Two notable pieces are a two-and-a-half-foot long Faberge style egg, and a glowing sword set with rubies. Sashi stares, entranced, at this wealth, unnoticed by the sleeping dragon. After a few minutes, she shakes himself out of this goldlust, and, invisible, she punches Zeroeth on the nose, before teleporting away in an instant. In Quentin's apartment, Rowan and Akio hear a roar, and then the fire alarm going off, and they peer outside. A few seconds later, Zero crashes through the wall, enraged. Akio makes himself scarce with a teleport, but Rowan rushes forward to attempt to calm the dragon. Zeroeth, having been woken from her sleep after a trying day, and worried that her gold might have been taken, attacks Rowan blindly as the first person she encounters. Rowan dodges all of the dragon's clumsy attacks, and forms the illusion of a gold orb to distract the creature, but her snout passes straight through it, breaking the projection and angering Zero further. On her way down to the fire assembly area like a good girl, Sashi encounters two members of the DC: Kimberly, and a male student with white hair. The kitsune helpfully directs them to the seventh floor, telling them to expect the dragon again. Down in the fire assembly area, Dimitri is present, and Akio also encounters a diminutive student named Tiaru, who seems to be obsessed with dragons and who pesters Akio to the point where the zombie tears out his eyes and stuffs them in his ears. The child only remarks on how cool this is. The DC burst into the corridor as Sashi skips out into the courtyard, and Kimberly orders Rowan out, and Zero to stand down. Rowan is glad to leave, and joins the rest of the students in the fire assembly area. Zeroeth again attempts to fight the DC, seeing nothing but intruders in her enraged state, and now fighting to protect her gold, exposed through the hole she made in the wall. In the cramped corridors, the large creature is much less effective a fighter, though, and the dragon is soon overpowered, then levitated, unconscious, to the DC tower. Kimberly also asks Rowan to come to the tower to be debriefed about this incident. After the students are allowed back in the dorms, the gaping hole to Zero's room now with "DC: DO NOT ENTER" tape, Rowan and Akio enter their room, and Rowan reveals that his cooking can be as good as Quentin's. Akio hardly tastes it, but scoffs it down. Then, a little shy, and discovering his sexuality, Rowan propositions Akio for sex. He bluntly declines. Outside in the corridor, Sashi stands and gazes at the gold within the dragon's sanctum. She remains there all night, entranced, while the glowing sword seems almost to call out to her to handle it. In the morning, before lessons, she finally steps forward, moving to duck below the tape, but Rowan, coming out of their apartment, stops Sashi, and takes her with them outside the building. Before classes, Rowan goes to the Student Council office and receives the paperwork for joining from Candy, the receptionist. Then they meet up with Akio and Sashi and go to class. Today is PE. The group encounter Dimitri the vampire once again, sitting out from all activity under his black parasol. At the same time, in the DC tower, Zero wakes up. After some time, she is met by DC sponsor Dimitri. The man explains that Zeroeth is in very big trouble. She protests that someone hit her while she was asleep, and that she must return to count her hoard to ensure nothing has been taken, quite distressed at this possibility. Dimitri interrupts her and continues: the DC has found no evidence of anyone entering her room. Nothing has been taken. In fact, Zeroeth's friend the fox girl watched over her room for the entire night.... Dimitri posits that she had a dream, and that this is what caused her to wantonly destroy school property, attack students, and fight the DC. He cuts off her protests and asks her what she thinks the school should do about all this. Zero says that it wasn't her fault. That she was attacked. Then she asks if she is going to be expelled. Dimitri tells her that will not do that, but that he cannot let Zero go unless her... wings are clipped - metaphorically. He reveals a leather collar, tells her that she may not leave until she wears it, and leaves. Sashi tries to visit Zero in the tower, but is not allowed. Instead, she asks to leave a message. Zero receives an anonymous message that says: "Sorry you got punched in the nose", and then she knows that her tormenter is mocking her. As the sun sets, Zero puts the collar at the base of her tail as a cuff rather than around her neck, biting the bullet to ensure that all of her possessions are safe. She returns to her dorm room, and transforms. Thankfully, she does not notice anything different, apart from the room seeming a little bigger... but all her gold is accounted for, so she goes to sleep.